memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Simile
A simile was a figure of speech that directly comparing one thing to another, explicitly drew a connection between two different things with the words "as" or "like". Discussing the interruption in the sensors caused by the red bursts detected in 2257, Commander Michael Burnham described the interruption as "like a compass at the north pole." Evan Connolly indicated he found the "metaphor" simplistic, though Burnham corrected him that her statement was more accurately described as a simile. Christopher Pike admired her correction, noting: "He said you were smart." ( ) Similes ;"An asteroid crater twice as high as Everest." * describing what he had seen while serving aboard . ( ) ;"As big as a house." * The size of a kava root mentioned in Kira Nerys' story. ( ) ;"As big as Crenshaw melons and twice as heavy." * Joseph Sisko's eggplants. ( ) ;"As big as life." * Montgomery Scott describing the Dyson sphere. ( ) * Stated by Rom upon the unexpected appearance of Grand Nagus Zek. ( ) ;"(As) blind as a bat." * Upon returning to the 23rd century aboard the HMS Bounty, Rear Admiral James T. Kirk made mention of them being "Out of control, and blind as a bat!" ( ) ;"As blind as a Tiberian bat." * ;"As blind as a stump." * Geordi La Forge's self-described abilities without his VISOR. ( ) ;"(As) bright as a blade (before it is stained with blood)." * ;"As bright as a Koladan diamond." * ;"As clear as a summer's day." * ;"(As) clear as Tabalian glass." * ;"As dry as a bone." * ( ) ;"As dry as ." * ( ) ;"As dry as the crater at Tarpahk. (In the middle of the dry season. When it's dry!)" * ( ) ;"As easy as 1, 2, 3" * ( ) ;"As easy as a long sleep." * A comparison made by Rafin. ( ) ;"As easy as pie." * When Henry Starling attempted to coerce The Doctor to cooperate, he inflicted pain on the hologram by reconfiguring his tactile response sensors, a task which he said was "easy as proverbial pie." ( ) ;"As good as dead." * ; ; ;"As good as new." * ; ; ;"As good as your word." * ;"(As) hard as s" * ;"As hard as separ gemstones and twice as sharp." * ;"As healthy as a proverbial horse." * ;"As healthy as a Rigellian ox." * ;"(As) healthy as a targ." * ;"As healthy as you were the first day I examined you." * ( ) ;"As peaceful as a bull." * Said of Flavius Maximus, intending to indicate he was anything but. ( ) ;"As peaceful as sheep." * Spock's impression of the Argelians. ( ) ;"As right as rain." * ;"As smart as any man." * ;"(As) smooth as an android's bottom." * ;"As smooth as ice." * How Miles O'Brien described the easy of which he was going to beam Data out. ( ) ;"As strong and proud as its lady is beautiful" * In 2373, Quark made the following toast: "To the House of Grilka. May it continue to be as strong and proud as its lady is beautiful." ( ) ;"(As) strong as a bull" * ;"As thick as a Toarian ice storm out there" * ( ) ;"(As) thick as armor" * Spoken by Kor, who described that "our skin so parched and blistered it was thick as armor." ( ) ;"As tough as anybody" * ;"(As) tough as s" * ;"As tough as they come" * ;"Better than a serenade from the laughing spaceman" * Parmen's belief that nothing would be better than. ( ) ;"Better than Leningrad." * Pavel Chekov's impression of Mudd. ( ) ;"Bigger than Elvis." * ;"Bold as brass" Synonymous with being brazen or bold. ( / ; ) ;"Breed like tribbles." * Quark's description of Cardassian voles. ( ) ;"Built like a fortress." * How Captain Kirk referred to the Shore Leave Planet when attempting to gain access to the planet's control center. ;"Burn up like a cinder." * Montgomery Scott's description of what would happen if the Enterprise were to try to warp out or move on impulse from Beta III, and the ship were to lose its shields. ( ) ;"Busier than an Alvanian beehive." * ;"Clean as a whistle." * ; ;"Colder than a winter." * Referring to emotional coldness. ( ) ;"Compared to them, we're like a garden snail." * ;"Crying like a baby" * ;"Dead as a doornail." * ;"Dilithium is worth nearly twice as much as bolomite." * ;"Dropping like flies." * ;"Feels like a house with all the children gone." * Kirk's impression of the Enterprise as it returned to spacedock, after most of the trainees had been reassigned. ( ) ;"Feels like a prison cell to me." * Odo's sense of his confinement to quarters aboard Lovok's Warbird, mostly due to it having "forcefields around the bulkheads and a guard outside the door." ( ) ;"Feels like ants crawling all over my body." * Scotty's description of the energy flow near the magnetic bottle. Spock suggested he "refrain from any further subjective descriptions." ( ) ;"Feels like (my neck's) been twisted off." * Kirk after experiencing the Vulcan death grip. ( ) ;"(It) feels like we're being pecked to death by ducks." * ;"Fit as a fiddle." * ;"Fits like a glove." * ;"Fresh as the day they were picked." * How described the Georgia peaches that were in stasis aboard . ( ) ;"Fruity as a nut cake." * McCoy's supposed condition, according to Kirk, while being possessed by Spock's katra. ( ) ;"Heart like a hammer." * ;"Hollow as a snare drum." * Vic Fontaine, a hologram, comparing himself to Nog, a Ferengi. ( ) ;"Hot as ." * Following Kirk's initial impression of Vulcan, following their arrival in 2267, described as "It's lovely. I wish the breeze were cooler." McCoy added, "Yeah. Hot as Vulcan. Now I understand what that phrase means." ( ) ;"Hotter than hell." * ( ) ;"Hotter than the Tarkanian desert." * ( ) ;"Hunted down like an animal." * How Menos described what T'Pol did to capture Jossen. ( ) ;"In some parts of the galaxy I have seen forms of entertainment that makes this look like a folk dance." * Kirk downplays the barbarism of Name the Winner on planet 892-IV. ( ) ;"It moves like a cat." * ;"It happened suddenly, like a balloon popping." * ;"It was like a stinking draft out of a slaughterhouse." * Montgomery Scott's impression of the Red Jack entity. ( ) ;"It was like being inside joy. As if joy was something tangible, and you could wrap yourself in it like a blanket." * Guinan describing the Nexus. ( ) ;"It's better than nothing" * ;"Its hull's at least twice as thick as ours..." * Travis Mayweather comparing the with a Klingon . ( ) ;"It's like a jigsaw puzzle all one color. No key to where the pieces fit in." * ;"It's like a man who has been blind all of his life, suddenly being given sight. * ;"It's like a pail of water on a fire." * ;"It's like a predator." * How Tolian Soran described time. ( ) ;"It's like discovering Atlantis or Shangri-La." * James T. Kirk's reaction following his arrival Amerind. ( ) ;"It's like saponin, only it's a thousand times stronger." * ;"It's like sending up a flare." * ;"It's like something out of ''Alice in Wonderland." * Leonard McCoy's initial reaction to the Shore Leave Planet. ( ) ;"It's like working in a damned computer center." * McCoy's reaction to the refit Enterprise s revised medical facilities. ( ) ;"It's twice as strong as whisky." * Janeway describing bloodwine. ( ) ;"Like a juggernaut, it could begin moving at any moment." * Riker's description of a Borg drone standing in its regeneration alcove. ( ) ;"Like a bat out of hell" * ;"Like a charm." * ;"Like a fly on flypaper." * ;"Like a ." * How Kirk wanted McCoy to keep an eye on procedures. ( ) * How B'Elanna Torres wanted Seven of Nine to watch the dilithium matrix. ( ) ;"Like a man...." ;"Like a man who's asking his friend if he can start dating his sister" * William T. Riker's impression of Worf's unspecified interest in Deanna Troi. ( ) ;"Like a man who's lost his faith" * Lwaxana Troi's impression of Timicin. ( ) ;"Like a moth to a flame." * ;"Like a d'blok." * Something Gowron accused Worf of being while waiting for his response to join him in battle. ( ) ;"Like a paragon of virtue." * Something Eve McHuron once read regarding how a commander had to act. ( ) ;"Like a pet owner speaking to a beloved animal." * Kirk's analysis of Zephram Cochrane's relationship with the Companion. ( ) ;"Like a poor marksman, you keep missing the target." * Kirk's insult to Khan. ( ) ;"Like a team of animals under one whip?" * Spock's version of Khan Noonien Singh's idea of attempting to unify humanity. ( ) ;"Like a tin can" * When Kathryn Janeway threatened to flying into a binary pulsar, she explained her reasoning as "It seems like I'm trying to crush this ship like a tin can." ( ) ;"Like a ton of bricks" * ;"Like a whole city in space." * Ramart's description of a starship to Charlie Evans. ( ) ;"Like clockwork." * ; ;"Like crazy" * ; ;"Like my neck's in a sling." * Leonard McCoy, referring to his dress uniform. ( ) ;"Like it was my own child." * ;"Like it was thin air." * ;"Like nobody else" / "Ain't like nobody I ever seen" * ; ;"Lit up like a Christmas tree." * While attempting to decipher cybernetic circuits implanted into 's systems in 2153, Charles Tucker suddenly witnessed them activate and described them as having "just lit up like a Christmas tree." ( ) * After the first engagement with the , and prior to the battle of the Mutara Nebula in 2285, the hasty repairs made by Montgomery Scott to the energizers aboard the were described as being "bypassed like a Christmas tree." ( ) * In 2373, one of the Swarm ships fired a polaron burst at Voyager and illuminated their shield polarity which attracted the attention of thousands of Swarm ships in their space. Chakotay then said "As far as anyone's sensors are concerned, we're lit up like a Christmas tree." ( ) ;"Live like a king." * A lyric in Adam's song. ( ) ;"Looks like it was salvaged from a junk heap." * ;"My brain feels like it's wrapped up in a blanket." * ;"Neat as pins." * ;"No bigger than a grain of sand." * ;"No bigger than a Tarkanian field mouse." * ;"Out like a light" * ; ;"Our schedule is like a chain. One break and it all collapses." * ;"Peaceful as sheep." * ;"(As) plain as the nose on (my) face" / "as plain as the noses on your ugly little primate faces." * / ;"Plain as an old bucket" * Ben Childress' description of Eve McHuron. ( ) ;"Play(ing) God" * ; ; ;"Poor as a church mouse." * Referred to someone poor. Vic Fontaine said, "From these books I can't tell if I'm rich as Rockefeller or as poor as a church mouse." ( ) ;"Quiet as a Zyznian church mouse." * ( ) ;"Read like prison records." * How Martok described the personnel reports of the crew of the . ( ) ;"Remember (it) like it was yesterday." * ; ;"Rich as Rockefeller." * ( ) ;"Running like a well-oiled machine." * Travis Mayweather about getting the engine room back in operation. ( ) ;"(I) screamed like a twelve year old." * Hoshi Sato. ( ) ;"Slept like a baby" * ; ;"Smells just like a freshly mowed lawn." * ;"Straight as a plumb line." * ;"Sweating like a bridegroom." * How Hikaru Sulu felt after feeling the effects of polywater intoxication. ( ) ;"The corridor is like a prison, with explosives at the door." * Lazarus' description of the corridor, adding, "''Open the door, and the explosives might go off. Stay inside and the universe is safe." ( ) ;"The death of Spock is like an open wound." * ;"(There's) nothing like a tuxedo to make you feel like a million bucks." * ;"There's nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal." * ( ) ;"Those boots will cling to the killers' necks like a pair of Tiberian bats." * ;"Time is fluid, like a river, with currents, eddies, backwash." * ;"Touchier than a raw antimatter pile." * ;"You can't just yank out an antimatter injector like it was a light bulb." * ;"You look like a cadet review." * ;"You were like a wild little animal." * Pike's impression of Vina, upon first viewing her on Talos IV. ( ) ;"You're a tool, like this hyperspanner." * "Torrey" giving her candid opinion of The Doctor in Photons Be Free. ( ) ;"You're better than a theatre to them." * Vina's description of Christopher Pike to the Talosians. ( ) ;"''Voyager'' may not be as big as a but she's quick and smart, like her Captain." * Admiral Patterson to Katherine Janeway about her new command. ( ) ;"White as a sheet" * ;"Work like beavers." * External link * Category:Linguistics